Behind the Smiles, Behind the Reasons
by roo17
Summary: Luffy always sees Ace smiling. But behind his smile, Ace is hurting thanks to his mom's switch of personality. child abuse and rape! AcexLuffy!
1. Prologue

**This is an IF story. IF Ace and Luffy were really brothers and had the same mom.  
><strong>**Summary: Luffy always sees Ace smiling. But behind his smile, Ace is hurting thanks to his mom. CHILD ABUSE! AcexLuffy!  
><strong>**Disclaims: I do not own One Piece or any character from the amazing manga/anime. If I did… ACE WOULD BE MINE~! AHAHAHAHA! **_**Ace**_**: No, I'd be Luffy's… I swear, some of these fangirls are insane… **_**Shuraiya**_**&**_**Luffy**_**: Agreed.**

Beyond The Smiles, Beyond The Reason

Portgas held her new born child close in her arms, rocking him gently while humming a lulling tune. The small child had messy black hair, childish freckled cheeks and big innocent blue/gray eyes. It was rare in the East, West and North blue for children with black hair to have gray eyes. The small child sleepily blinked, looking up with his big rare eyes at his mom who slightly giggled at the yawning child.

"Now what shall I call you, my lovely child?" Portgas thought for awhile, staring into her child's eyes as she did. "I'll call you Ace. Portgas D. Ace." Ace smiled at his new name before giving off another tired yawn. Dragon had just walked into the room, hearing his sons new name. Even though Ace wasn't his real child, for the father was Gol D. Roger, he still saw the child as his own.

"Ace...that's a nice name for him." He kindly commented, earning a smile from Portgas.

"Thank you. I decided to name him that cause of the looks in his eyes."

"Oh? And what looks were they?"

"The looks of luck and love. Don't they say the Ace of spades bring good luck?"

"Yes, they do say that." Dragon took a seat next to his wife held carefully took the child from her arms and placed him gently into his arms. Dragon looked deeply into this sons tired eyes and saw two different looks. He saw pain and desire.

~~~4 months later~~~

Portgas sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor while Dragon sat comfortably on the couch, both of them watching Ace. Ace was playing with toys when he suddenly looked at his mom with confident eyes.

"Come here, Ace." At first, Ace had started to crawl to her just like all 6 month old infants. But then he stopped and attempted to stand... and succeeded! He gave a big smile at his parents who were gaping. After almost losing his balance a few times, Ace then proceeded to try and walk to his mom... and succeeded in that too! He slowly (very slowly) walked towards his mom with his arms wide open. Portgas eagerly waited as her son was half way to her when he suddenly fell flat on his face, leaving her speechless for a second. There was an awkward silence that hung in the room between the two parents and 'dead' child.

"Oh my god, he died! Dragon what's wrong with him? Ace!" Dragon gave a small chuckle.

"Remember I told you my dad has that thing, Narcolepsy? Well I think little Ace has it too." Portgas gave a sigh of relief before she picked up Ace and laughed the whole matter off with Dragon.

~~~6 more months later~~~

Ace could now speed walk (he wasn't perfect at it, of course) at the age of one and was proud of it. Dragon instantly knew Ace was gonna be extremely strong and was gonna play a big role in the future world. Ace looked up at his dad and smiled, holding a picture up to Dragon.

"You want me to read you a book?"

"Yah!" Ace cheered before sitting on the couch next to his dad. Dragon lifted Ace into his lap and opened up the book. Ace let out 'oohs' and 'aahs' as he saw each picture, making Dragon smile softly.

~~~May 5th- Two years later~~~

Ace paced back and forth in front of the door of his mom's room. His mom was supposed to be having another child right now. _'I hope the baby's okay...I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl...'_ Ace was cut off from his thoughts as he heard his mom call for him. Ace opened the door and rushed to his mothers side, seeing his new sibling. The doctor who delivered the child smiled and walked out of the room with all his medical instruments.

"You have a younger brother, Ace!" Ace smiled happily before looking at his little brother. He had wild black hair, _huge_innocent brown eyes and goofiest smile you have ever seen! The small child reached its small fingers towards Ace. "Look, Ace! He wants you to hold him!" Ace took a step back when his mom held out the new child towards him. "Ace? What's wrong? Don't you wanna hold your new brother?"

"But what if I drop him?"

"You won't." Ace warily walked towards the bed and reached his arms out. His mom slowly laid the new born down into Ace's secure arms and then slowly let go, leaving the baby all to Ace. Ace looked down at his little brother who stared wide-eyed right back at him and Ace couldn't help himself from smiling. Dragon just walked in and smiled gently at his two sons. Ace looked up at Dragon with a big smile as he cradled the younger child carefully.

"Look, papa! He's so cute!" Dragon ruffled Ace's hair and knelt down to see the baby.

"So what are you going to name him, Dragon?" Portgas asked curiously. Dragon gave it some thought before taking the innocent child from Ace's arms.

"I'll call him Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." The small family gathered by the bed and watched as Luffy slowly fell asleep to the sound of Portgas' lulling tune.

**Ok! there's the prologue! The only reason I left Ace's mom Portgas was because i didn't wanna use the name Rogue. (Since Rogue's with Roger, I just used Portgas, if that's okay?) Characters are ooc too, i know. sorry ^^"  
><strong>**well anyway, i know Ace isn't really Luffy's brother and his real father is Gol D. Roger but I had to write a 'what if' story. i know, im weird but i dont care. in fact, i love it! :D  
><strong>**And I'm still so sad that Ace died! D: (it's his death anniversary)  
><strong>**I'm still crying! .**

_the darkness I liveth, the darkness I love  
><em>_~roo the vampire_


	2. Chapter 1: Life

Beyond The Smiles, Beyond the Reason  
>Chapter One: Life<p>

Ace was now eight and his little now five, both strong children. Things had been a little different since Dragon had left to go out to sea, but they finally adjusted to it. Their mother, Portgas, had been taking care of them all by herself and the boy's couldn't have been happier with a more kind and caring person. But lately, Portgas found herself having a little trouble with Ace. She had decided to tell him the truth about his father and ever since then, he's been beating up the adults in town who were talking bad about Roger. And today was the same. Ace walked through the door with several small cuts and bruises on his arms and Portgas gave a sigh. "Come here, Ace." He gave no protests and plopped himself at the kitchen table. She brought out some bandages and bandaids and took a seat next to Ace, bandaging some of his cuts. "Ace, this is the third time in a week this month. You're getting worse." Ace frowned at the floor, gripping his knees tightly. "What's wrong."

"They talk bad about Roger," he replied. Portgas' look softened and she gently set her hand on Ace's head.

"I know they do, Ace. There's a lot of people out there who don't like him, but that doesn't mean he was a bad person. They probably just don't like pirates."

"They said his child should die." This caught Portgas' attention and she stiffened. "They said if he had a child, the kid should have a needle stuck in him for every person who hates Roger. They said he should die slowly, that I'm nothing but trash." Ace's grip tightened more and he began to shake. His mother sat there, shocked. She had no idea the townspeople were saying that. She pulled Ace into a tight hug.

"They're wrong, Ace. You don't deserve to die and you're certainly not trash. You and Luffy… you two are the best things that ever happened in my life. I love you both very much, and nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?" She looked down at Ace who seemed to be in a much better mood now. "Always continue to live, no matter what. Life is something precious to all of us and throwing it away is a waste. They say you should die, so prove them wrong. Live and become strong, stronger than everyone out there. Live your life without regrets." Ace nodded and grinned.

"I will! I'll prove them all wrong. I will live a life without regrets." He turned around and hugged his mother. "I love you, mother." She hugged him back with a smile.

"I love you too, Ace. And you too, Luffy. Come on." Luffy, who had just appeared in the doorway ran to his mother and brother to join the hug. "Together as a family, we'll overcome anything as long as we stick-up for each other."

"Let's make a promise!" Luffy suggested, holding out his pinky finger.

"No matter what, we'll live a life without regrets!" Portgas, Ace, and Luffy all connected their fingers together.

"It's a promise!"

_~ Two weeks later ~_

Portgas grabbed her purse and looked at her two sons. "Now, remember what I said: Don't answer the door, don't leave the house, don't touch the stove and no roughhousing while I'm gone." Ace and Luffy nodded, each running up to her to give her a hug. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Be safe!"

"Don't forget the meat!" Portgas chuckled and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"I won't, Luffy. Love you guys."

"Love ya!" She exited the house and headed down the dirt path towards town. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"It's a nice day today. Maybe I'll take Ace and Luffy down to the beach later." Ace… Ever since she had that talk with him two weeks ago, he had stop beating up the adults in town, much to her relief. But still, every time she saw one of the adults beat up, she'd give them a glare. _'He said my son deserves to die,'_ She'd always think, wishing she could beat the men up herself. "That's okay," she told herself. "Ace already beat him up really good." She couldn't believe that her son, only 8, could beat up some of the adults here! She giggled to herself before looking up to the sky. "I guess he really is your son, huh, Roger?" The sun seemed to brighten even more as she made her way down the grocery store.

x x x  
>Ace and Luffy watched their mom walk out of sight before grinning. "You wanna play tag?" Luffy looked over at his brother.<p>

"But she said–"

"Don't worry, we'll go back in before she gets home. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Luffy thought for a second, then grinned, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yosh! You're it!" He tapped Ace on the shoulder before bolting out the door, Ace hot on his heels. Within a minute, Ace slapped Luffy on the hand, making Luffy 'it'. The hyper boy chased his brother all around the backyard, his hand reaching out to tag his quick rival. Seeing that Luffy wouldn't be able to catch him, Ace slowed his speed down slightly, giving Luffy a chance to tag him. "Ah, you're it! I got you! I'm getting faster!" Luffy pumped his fists in the air and Ace chuckled.

"No you're not, you're still as slow as molasses." Luffy tilted his head.

"Huh? What's that? Isn't that a disease misquotes give you?"

"Baka! That's malaria! Molasses is a syrup!" And before Ace could bump Luffy on the head, he fell asleep. Luffy shook his head.

"Ace, your narcotics is really weird." Luffy stopped for a second. "Wait, narcotics are drugs right? Oh, I mean narcolepsy." He looked back to his sleeping brother. "Your narcolepsy is really weird, Ace. Oi, wake up." He went to poke Ace's freckled cheek, but tripped and he ended up smashing his finger into Ace's closed eye, waking the boy up immediately.

"Ow! Luffy, what the hell was that for!" Ace grabbed his now watery eye and hit Luffy over the head.

"Ow! I didn't mean to poke your eye! I tripped and missed your cheek!"

"Why would you even poke my _face_! Just poke my arm or something!"

"Because you never wake up when I poke your arm! Baka!"

"You're the baka! Baka!" They soon went into a scuffle, but it ended rather quickly with both of them laughing on the ground staring at the sky.

"Look, Ace! That one looks like a piece of meat!"

"Baka, that doesn't look–" Ace stared at it for a few seconds. "Well, what do you know… It does look like meat."

"And that one looks like a dragon! And– Look Ace! That one looks like your cute freckles!" Ace gave a blush before playfully punching Luffy in the arm.

"They're not cute!" But Luffy wasn't even paying attention because he was currently watching two hercules bugs fighting. Ace got up to watch them too. "I bet the black one wins."

"I'm going for the other one. Go bug! You can win! Gooo– Noooo! My bug lost!" Ace could only laugh as he watched Luffy flail his arms in the air. His mom was right, life indeed was a precious thing.

x x x  
>Portgas placed a few more apples into her hand basket along with some lettuce and spinach. "Luffy has to eat more vegetables, he can't just live off meat." She hummed quietly to herself as she walked down the isle looking for anything else she should get. Finding everything she needed, she payed for her groceries and headed out the door, turning the corner to go back home. But when she turned the corner, she stopped and gasped, dropping all her bags of groceries. She stood there surprised, not knowing what to do. "You…"<p>

**x x x  
>And… that's a wrap for today! Hope you kind of liked it? Leave me a review on what you thought! Next chapter is where it all begins. ;D<strong>


End file.
